


Rain

by Shadow_Wolfhawk



Series: Slice of After-Life one-shot series [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, cold and rainy, little bit of animal cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfhawk
Summary: Fluffy one-shot; After a long day at work, Grelle and William get caught in a rain storm on the way home.





	Rain

**_Rain_ (a Grelliam fic) by Shadow Wolfhawk**

**Fandom: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

**Pairing: Grelliam (Grelle Sutcliff/William T. Spears)**

The day could not get any worse.  Two rookie reapers had injured each other during scythe training, three demons were making themselves a nuisance in Highgate, a record **_FIVE_** souls had been misplaced in Whitechapel – it was still not known if the two cases were related – and all of this was in addition to the already overwhelming amount of paperwork they were trapped under due to being understaffed. 

William dropped his pen onto the desk, leaning forward to rest his forehead in his hands.  He could feel a migraine coming on now.  He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his medicine bottle, popping two capsules into his mouth and chasing them down with the now cold coffee sitting on his desk.  He glanced up at the clock on the wall.  It was nearly eight o’clock – two hours of overtime tonight.  _Honestly…_   Looking at the pile of papers stacked in his outbox, he deemed he had done enough for the night.  The remaining stack could wait.  They were only the week’s written exams from his academy classes that afternoon.  All senior reapers had teaching rotations at the academy in addition to their other duties and he was on the list for this year.  He did not mind it as much as he used to, but it was still aggravating on days like this. 

He placed the ungraded exams into his briefcase to take home with him.  Thankfully he had the next two days off and he could work on them at leisure. 

As he gathered his belongings to head home, there was a knock on his door.  _‘I **beg** any deities that are listening to not let be more paperwork…’_   “Come in,” he called.

The door opened and a flurry of red flounced in, wrapping itself around him.  “Ready to go, darling?”

William sighed.  “Please let go of me, Sutcliff.  I don’t have the patience for this right now.”

Grelle’s eyes softened to show her concern and she did as he asked, but raised her hand to cradle his jaw.  “Is everything alright, Will?”

“I would just like to get home,” William grumbled.  “I’m starting to get a migraine.”

“Then let’s go,” Grelle insisted, gently.  She pulled him towards the door and they began their nightly walk home.

The air was chilly, giving Grelle a reason to stay close to William.  A light rain had begun earlier and was still going.  Thankfully, their walk was a short one and they mutually hoped that they would be inside before it got worse.  Their hope was shattered halfway through the park when the skies opened and began to pour a heavier rain down on them.  William groaned and Grelle shrieked, babbling about how her hair was getting ruined.  Neither had remembered to grab an umbrella that morning and thus were forced to quicken their pace.  A vicious wind whipped past them, causing Grelle to shiver.

“Gaaahh!” she squeaked.  “Cold!”

“Pulling your coat up over your shoulders may help with that,” William pointed out.  Grelle did as he said, not that it really helped too much.  The wind only seemed to get colder. 

They hurried down the path and finally reached the front door of William’s apartment building.  They stumbled into the lobby, shaking the rain from their coats and pushing their wet hair out of their faces.  They trudged over to the elevator, barely responding to the greeting from the attendant at the desk, and went up to the top floor.  William unlocked the door to the penthouse and the reapers entered the warm apartment, each groaning as they removed their coats and hung them up on the coat tree.  Tossing his keys into the dish on the table by the door, William went into his office to drop off his briefcase as Grelle went into the kitchen to put the coffee on.  The Somali sat on the island counter, the tip of his tail tapping slowly as he waited for his customary greeting.  The red reaper scratched the feline behind his ears, cooing adoringly as the cat pushed up into her hand.  As William came out of his office, the hare hopped up to him, sitting back on his haunches and waving his front paws, begging to be picked up.  William obliged and cuddled the rodent as he walked to the kitchen.  The hare wiggled upright in his arms to rest his paws on his chest and began to nibble on his shirt collar. 

William shivered, still feeling a chill.  “I think I’ll go jump into a hot shower and warm up.”

“That sounds lovely,” Grelle agreed.  “I’ll think I’ll do the same.”

The elder reaper nodded and went down the hall to his bedroom.  Closing the door behind him, he deposited his furry bundle on the bed and retrieved his flannel pajamas from the dresser.  He hung his wet clothing on the back of the bathroom door before getting into the tub and turning on the shower head.  The steam rose around him quickly as the hot water poured over him, relaxing his muscles and rinsing away the cold.  After a good twenty minutes or so, he got out and dried off, pulling on his striped sleepwear before going back out into his bedroom.  March was snuggled into the crocheted blanket on the bed and looked up as his master approached, nose twitching wildly.

William gave the rodent a small smile.  “May I have that, please?”  March took an edge of the blanket in his mouth and pulled it to the opposite side of the bed, hiding himself underneath it.  The reaper chuckled at the fluffy-cotton-tailed rump peeking out.  He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, earning him a cross look from the lagomorph.  “Well, come on, then.”  The hare hopped up into William’s arms and the two went back out to the living room.

Grelle was already there, freshly showered and wrapped in the comforter from her bed.  William stifled a laugh at the picture she created, curled-up in one corner of the sofa, surrounded by a large puff of red.  She looked up at him as he entered.

“You look comfortable,” the brunet said. 

“Cold ~,” she whined playfully, forcing a shiver.  “I think the coffee is ready, but I’m too cozy to get up and look.”  William set March down on the loveseat and went into the kitchen, bringing back two steaming mugs of coffee, handing one to Grelle as he sat down in the opposite corner of the couch to the redhead.  “Thank you, darling.”

Her feet – still wrapped in the comforter – slid across the cushions, wedging her toes under William’s thigh.  The elder reaper gave her a brief look, but did nothing to move her. 

The wind whipped around outside, throwing the rain roughly against the windows.  Grelle shivered again and decided to move closer to the brunet.  William took her mug from her and set it beside his on the coffee table.  The younger reaper looked at him, mildly hurt when he made her stand up.  The hurt was replaced by curiosity when he stood as well and unraveled her from the comforter.  He placed it around his own shoulders, overtop of his blanket, and pulled Grelle into the warmth of both.  She gasped at first, surprised by the action, before squealing with delight as William sat them both back down on the couch, pulling her down against his chest.

“Just for warmth,” he told her.

“Oh, of course, Will dear ~,” she giggled.  She tucked her head up under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer.  “I’ll keep you warm, my love.”  His chuckle sounded deep and soothing through his chest.

 There was a soft purring on the floor beside them.  They looked down to see Cheshire standing there and looking up at them.  He crouched a bit, wriggling his rump, and jumped up onto the couch, his collar jingling softly with the motions.  He climbed into Grelle’s arms, settling into the warmth of the blankets.  William looked over to the loveseat, where the hare still sat, his small body shivering as he watched them.  The reaper was not sure if it was the cold or the animal’s natural nervousness.  He clicked his tongue, softly, causing the rodent to scurry over and snuggle into the blankets as well.

“How’s your headache?” the redhead asked.

“Better.”  His voice was tired. 

“That’s good,” Grelle replied, covering a yawn.  She stretched a little and settled back with a contented sigh.  “Mmm… Can we stay like this all weekend?”

“I do have exams to grade,” he told her.  “So maybe not _all_ weekend…”

 

 

_**~ END ~** _

 

 **_Little bit o’ fluff inspired by the cold, rainy night I just suffered through at work.  *shivers* Hope you enjoyed._ ** **_Remember – reviews and kudos keep this puppy happy, which keeps me writing  ^_^_ **


End file.
